1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spa accessories and, more specifically, to a lightweight insulated spa cover that completely covers the exposed portion of an above ground spa to prevent heat loss from the water in the spa to the colder outside air above the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spas and/or whirlpools (hereinafter spas) are being installed by more families every year. The main reason for this is that more and more people are realizing the healthful and relaxing benefits of spa bathing. Spas may be installed indoors or outdoors and may be used in any type of weather cold or hot. In fact, spas are being enjoyed in many winter ski resorts where the surrounding outdoor temperature may be quite cold.
When spas are placed outdoors, the cold ambient temperature results in considerable heat loss from the surface of the water to the cold outside air above the water. Even if the outdoor temperature is quite warm, there is still some heat loss since the water temperature in the spa is considerably warmer than the temperature of the outside air.
Heat loss in spas is extremely undesirable. This is due to the fact that a heat loss is also an energy loss since the water in the spa needs to be maintained at a certain temperature. Because of this, numerous types of spa covers have been designed.
Hansen et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,619,759; 5,802,630; and 5,970,759 disclose several different insulated spa covers. Each of the spa covers has an outer ring which is used as a frame for the cover. An insulated foam material is then coupled to the outer ring frame. Each of the covers are fairly large and rigid. This makes each of the covers fairly bulky thus making them difficult to use when installing them and removing them from the spa.
Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,192; Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,925; and Black et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,841 also disclose several different types of spa covers. Each of the covers comes in two or more sections. Each section is fairly rigid and are hinged together. Again, like the previous patents listed above, each of the covers are fairly bulky thus making them difficult to use when installing them and removing them from the spa.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved spa cover. The improved spa cover will be an insulated spa cover. The improved insulated cover will completely covers the exposed portion of an above ground spa to prevent heat loss from the water in the spa to the colder outside air above the water. The improved insulated spa cover will also be lightweight and non-rigid thus making the improved spa cover easy to install and remove.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spa cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved spa cover that is an insulated spa cover.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved insulated spa cover that will completely cover the exposed portion of an above ground spa to prevent heat loss from the water in the spa to the colder outside air above the water.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved insulated spa cover that will be lightweight and non-rigid thus making the improved spa cover easy to install and remove.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a lightweight insulated cover which may be easily installed and removed from an above ground spa is disclosed. The insulated spa cover a top section and four side walls coupled to the top section. The top section and the four side walls are comprised of an insulated layer, and a second layer coupled to a front and back surface of the insulated layer for protecting the insulated layer from moisture generated from the above ground spa and external weather conditions.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.